


Sneaking Out🔦 An El Topo x Le Chèvre Fanfic

by MoleTotopos



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoleTotopos/pseuds/MoleTotopos
Summary: El Topo is sneaking around vile headquarters at the dead of night, hoping to have a quick snack while everyone is a sleep. Who he didn’t intend on bumping into is Le Chèvre who seems more than interested in giving him something far tastier than a snack.  El Topo might be in more trouble than he thought, or are there rewards much sweeter than he ever could have imagined?-Read to find out.(First note is important)
Relationships: El Topo | Antonio/Le Chèvre | Jean-Paul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfic between this pairing. I really loved the relationship between Le Chèvre and El Topo in the Carmen Sandiego series on Netflix. I really wanted to write something cute between them and this Fanfic is the response to that. I feel like they’re very close platonically, romantically, either is really nice to see. 
> 
> I would first like to point out that I don’t speak French or Spanish So some of my language might be inaccurate, but i tried my best to have it make some sense (Though it may not) Sorry for that.
> 
> However you cannot really write a Fanfic between El Topo and Le Chèvre without including their language as its canon in the Carmen Sandiego series that they both uses lots of phrases and language from their own backgrounds. It would also sound wrong to add no language at all and very out of character. Please forgive my clumsy attempts to do them justice. 
> 
> If you enjoyed reading this and would like to read more series involving both these characters please give me a Kudos and a Comment down below. Thank you. (I also haven’t included an English Translation in the actual story as it would be clunky. However in bottom notes I’ve included a translation for those that want to find out the Non-English phrases they are saying.)

“Bonsoir” El Topo froze as a voice reached his ear. 

“D-Dios mio!” He spun around his eyes as wide as dinner plates expecting one of the teachers to find him when he saw who it was that had stopped him in his tracks. He almost wished it had been a teacher that had found him.

“You scared me..Jean-Paul.” He whispered in a hushed voice as the lean figure, propped himself against the frame of the only exit out of the hallway leading to the night air.”Sneaking out mon ami?” His eyebrow arched and his lips turned into a smirk, every bit the master thief he was trained to be Antonio could almost melt at the sight. Flustered by their sudden appearance and confident disposition. He could almost feel himself drooling. 

The moonlight perfectly showing off their fine features, their lanky but muscular physique the gentle arcs of their hips. The softness of their eyes which dampened some of the harshness of their confidence.

Before he snapped himself out of it. When he realised he hadn’t actually answered their question. 

“I-Sí, I mean no. Just fresh air. I needed fresh air.” El Topo stumbled over his words the tip of his ears red, tripping over his sentences clumsily. “Like you are also awake to get air no?” He desperately hoped his excuse sounded legitimate, trying to appeal to them. 

The great rock climber simply leaned off the walk and slowly started to make his way towards El Topo a knowing smile gracing his lips. His arms crossed. 

“Fresh air? Is that really all you were looking for mon chéri?” His expression unwavering as though he was well aware of Antonio’s real target. 

“Sí! Sí!” El Topo answered quickly as he started sweating, all he had wanted to do was steal a quick snack from the communal fridge, nobody would miss it. He hadn’t expected to run into anyone at the dead of midnight and now he was being questioned. To admit to his usual routine of midnight snacking while everyone was sleeping would mean punishment though. He refused. Without his tunelling equipment he felt vulnerable. 

“Mon ami, I think you were looking for something else, perhaps a tasty snack no? Some fromage? Le bordeaux?”  
“Qué?” Antonio could feel something tingle in his fingers making him jittery. 

“Yo no! Misunderstanding! There’s been a misunderstanding amigo.” His voice as thin as reeds, he thought he had been discreet. All this over a couple of grapes, a handful of guacamole and totopos. It would be an embarrassment as thief to be caught taking something so...well invaluable to others.  
“Oui? Ahh thats right don’t you prefer totopos?” Le Chèvres eyes seemed to sparkle with humour. As though he had caught him in his own web of lies. This wasn’t a question anymore than El Topo was just out for a evening stroll.  
“Espera...” 

All excuses left him, he knew exactly what they meant by now. So El Topo started to back away. Trying to figure out a plan of escape his eyes darting to the left and right trying to find some way around the goat. 

But they were fast and agile, capable of going toe to toe with Carmen Sandiego and he would not escape punishment, all they had to do was spill the beans and this would be over. Even with his own strong shoulders and physique going toe to toe with Le Chèvre would be a bad idea. There was lean muscle under his frame. The type of muscle used to scale tall buildings and sky scrapers. 

As if they sensed his hesitation now and lack of excuses Le Chèvre didn’t waste any time in trying to invade the smaller mans space. His body language without fear and as cocky as can be.

El Topo held his hands out in front of him trying to fend of Le Chèvre but it was no use they were striding closer and closer towards him threatening to close what little distance they had between each other.  
In a small hallway there wasn’t enough room to begin with as Antonio felt himself start to panic. 

“Wait! Por favor! Please? Por favor esperanto un momento! Just a moment! I can explain!”  
“I-” His back hit a solid wall and he stared behind him gasping when he realised. His eyes momentarily off the French man, disoriented by the fact that there was nowhere left to back off to.

Bang! A hand struck next to his head making him jump, as he stared at the culprit Le Chèvre leaning on his own arm nonchalantly, essentially caging Antonio in with his body and arms against the wall. 

Antonio’s head pressed against the wall as he stared open mouthed at Jean-Pauls aggressive tactic. There was no escape now. All exit routes cut off now that he was staring at his friend, who took advantage of his distraction so easily it made him almost feel foolish. All those lessons from Shadowsan proving useless when Le Chèvre could fluster him so easily. So close he could see himself in the reflections of their pupils. Something felt like it was stuck in his own throat. 

“Qué haces?” He asked so softly, his voice trembling as his vision was filled with the intimidating man, who seemed to have no intention of backing off. All he wanted to do was crawl into a ball of shame or dig himself a nice deep hole to hide in under the protection of the earth like the very mole he was named after. His hands pressed to the French mans chest which seemed to be the only thing stopping them from coming closer. 

“Catching a mole..” Le Chèvre purred, it reverted all the way up Antonio’s spine making him shiver. As he stared down at their chest, guilt wracked as he didn’t even have the courage to look up. They were so close to him... His fingers could feel their warmth seeping into his own hands, He was sure he could feel the dull thud of their chest underneath his wide palms. It felt so strong...

“No..J-Jean-Pau-” He spoke hardly above a whisper. 

Never had he felt like a cornered mole before, his arms felt like they were two match sticks instead of strong limbs that helped him dig at the very hard earth, but against the chest of Le chèvre they trembled no longer strong pillars. 

A velveteen voice against his ear, he swore he could almost feel Le Chèvre’s voice curling against the shell of his ear. 

“Tu es mignon...I’ve found myself a cute mole..oui?” 

“Qué?” Antonio squeaked. 

“Antonio...” Warm hands graced the sides of Antonio’s cheeks, feather soft tilting his face upwards his gaze raking over Le Chèvre, a strong jaw, with the barest hint of stubble on his chin. 

Full lips that seemed to always be pressed into a self satisfied smile...as though Le Chèvre knew just how dangerously attractive he could be. A straight noble nose...and then El Topo was done for, he made the mistake of looking the French man in the face, he was caught...in caramel candy eyes. Like two drops of coffee...or toffee being swirled on a sundae, it was mesmerising. Dizzying. Astounding.

”Vaya...” He whispered to himself, but he was sure Jean-Paul heard him, from the toothy smile he was flashed and that was his only warning, as something passed across the French mans eyes. 

“Mon amour!” The mans response almost breathless. It was just the hint of a breath, it could have been mistaken for anything. But Antonio knew what he heard. He closed his eyes in fear at what he had possibly seen in Le Chèvre’s eyes when something collided with him. Making his back hit the wall.

“¡Oye!” 

Antonio barely had time to react more when something warm pressed to his lips, it was wet....and gentle. With his eye’s shut he could only feel, without knowing. However he started to take note of more things...like what he thought initially was only softness, underneath it lay a rough sensation against his own sensitive mouth, chapped...but not unpleasant the thing gracing his lips, it tasted like....coffee at midnight...sunshine on a beach....slightly salty......and earth...and something scraped against Antonio’s skin. It felt like...stubble? 

“Mmmm!” His eyes shot open wide as he realised that Le Chèvre, was kissing..the daylights out of him. His own fingers curling against the material of their shirt. Bunching it up in shock.

But they kissed him with determination, softly taking his lips in theirs, like they were embracing him as though he was a long lost lover with their mouth. Someone so intimidating and yet they were taking...it so slowly as he clutched at them. Not sure to pull away, shove them...or lean in.

It was almost frightening, the intensity in which they held him. The look they gave him underneath heavy lashes watching his every movement. Like two...dots of desire. But also...a slight hint of caution...this felt like it was as close as Antonio would ever get to seeing the brave and overconfident Le Chèvre look something akin to fearful. 

Antonio didn’t know what to do, his stomach was doing strange things. He didn’t plan on this happening. All he wanted was some totopos and now he was being kissed in a hallway...where anyone could see, which was doing something to his head. He couldn’t think clearly when the master thief’s lips were on his own. As he tried to push the French mans chest not quite knowing what to do. But they didn’t budge. 

Then Le Chèvre tilted his head finding a specific angle and nipped Antonio’s bottom lip and he forgot everything as sparks lit up bursting in front of his eye’s making him see stars. Pleasure so damn heavy he almost couldn’t breathe as though he had been shocked by a lightening bolt, as though something molten was pouring into his stomach making him feel dizzy. As he groaned into the kiss, he could no longer deny this any more than he could pluck all the stars from the sky. 

His body moving on his own, El Topo’s arms moving from their chest to wrap around them. His hands pressed against their back, palms flat against firm subtle muscle, encouraging them to come closer. He heard their soft relieved groan against his mouth and a grunt as their bodies crushed against each other. 

Le Chèvre let his body fall on top of Antonio’s pinning him fully, enveloping him in warmth and skin. It was like he was tailor made for Antonio. Not a bone or hip out of place as he slotted against him. Not an iota of air between them. As though they were custom fit for the other. He didnt know what he was doing, but he could only want more of this strange thing that Le Chèvre was doing to his mind. 

Those lips...undressed him, pulling him apart at the seams. Like Le Chèvre was writing him a love sonnet with his mouth preaching their affection and desire for him, his mouth kissing Antonio with wild abandonment and nothing in this world...felt more right to Antonio than holding this man in his arms. They were perfect. Sinew muscle and warm weight. He thought he was drowning in everything Le Chèvre.

They smelled so good, like he was drinking in everything he could, they were truly filling his head. Clouding any cognitive thinking, they smelled like bitter chocolate, freshly baked pastries and...something unique to Le Chèvre...like dirt...as though he was being cocooned underground in the earth he knew so well...

He felt safe... 

Melting underneath his fingertips stroking them, the expert way his mouth seemed to caress theirs. As though he was trying to map every part of El Topo’s lips. His mouth being released by Le Chèvre’s, who was now pecking him across the top of his Cupid’s bow. His cheek, his nose, his brow, one softly on his eyelid warming each spot, before melding against Antonios lips again wetly. Everywhere they kissed made something tighten in his chest, El Topo’s heart feeling like it was being squeezed in a clamp. As though if Antonio couldn’t have Le Chèvre in his arms his heart would cease to work. 

Silken....touches...gentle...loving....hands...on his face. Like...he was treasure himself. He could almost sob at how preciously they seemed to treat him. The way their hands were so cautious and nervous on his face.  
El Topo had never felt soo....loved, as he closed his eyes accepting their warm love. 

When they broke for air El Topo was afraid his legs would concave underneath him as he stared in wonder at Le Chèvre who seemed just as in awe as he did. By the time he tried to get his own breath back El Topo felt like a tub of pudding. 

Le Chèvre's collar ruffled, his lips bruised pinkish, his eyes heavy with need and in the reflection of his eye’s El Topo didnt look much better, his eye’s half drooping, his expression slack-jawed and kiss drunk, his hair a mess and his lips properly battered, open in shock. 

“M-Mios dio...” He gasped.For the second time in a singular night El Topo found himself muttering a familiar phrase as he tried to catch his breath back. Gasping for air, as though Le Chèvre had made him forget to breathe. Or kissed all the oxygen out of his lungs. 

Le Chèvre grabbed his chin holding his gaze before darting his eyes to their wet lips making El Topo freeze subconsciously licking his own lips. Jean-Paul spoke like he had run a marathon. His voice slightly raspy. “Next time you sneak out you will bring me with you...oui?”

In that moment El Topo didn’t think he could deny this man any request in the entire world as he answered instantly. “S-Sí Jean-Paul. Only you...” His head swimming, as Le Chèvre smiled and he was as beautiful as El Topo had always thought, the French man leaned in for another mind numbing kiss with El Topo who was more than eager to meet him halfway. 

“Merci...Antonio...no...mon chéri.”

Again for the second time that night....El Topo...saw fireworks. 


	2. HIATUS

Still on hiatus sorry. Will come back to this Fanfic soon hopefully once my mental health recovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget Kudos and Comments if you enjoyed this. (TBH its quite hard to translate a language you don’t really know.)
> 
> Phrases used in this Fanfic
> 
> Note- Most of the endearments and phrases are directed at males in this fanfic, I’ve used very male orientated language because both Le Chèvre and El Topo are men. 
> 
> As language like Spanish i found can be very gender orientated. For example Amigo is directed towards a Male friend while Amiga is the female equivalent. 
> 
> Same with French Mon ami is talking about a male friend. Mon chéri is specifically talking about a male sweetheart or darling. Ma chérie would be the female equivalent.  
> Jean-Paul/ Le Chèvre = French (Le Chèvre = Goat Cheese where as the correct wording would be La Chèvre which would = The Goat)  
> Antonio/ El Topo = Spanish (El Topo= The Mole in Spanish)
> 
> (Bonsoir = Good evening) -French  
> (Dios mio= Oh my god) -Spanish  
> (Mon Ami= My male friend) -French  
> (Sí= Yes) -Spanish  
> (Mon chéri= Sweetheart or darling it refers to a close male friend romantically or platonically) -French  
> (Fromage= Cheese) -French  
> (Qué = What) -Spanish  
> (Totopos = Fried snacks made from stale tortillas, cut into small triangles)- Spanish  
> (Yo No= Not me) -Spanish  
> (Amigo= Male Friend)- Spanish  
> (Oui = Yes)-French  
> (Espera= Wait)- Spanish  
> (A por Favor= If you please) -Spanish  
> (Por favor, esperanto un momento =If you please, wait a moment)- Spanish  
> (Qué haces? = What are you doing?) -Spanish  
> (Tu es mignon =You’re cute)- French  
> (Vaya= Wow) -Spanish  
> (Mon amour= My love) -French  
> (¡Oye! = Hey! -its usually said in surprise or objection to something) -Spanish  
> (Merci= Thanks)- French


End file.
